The Vase
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: Now, though, she's glad that she had that lesson because at the moment she's deconstructing her memory. Ceramic shards haphazardly littering the floor The sound of cracking pottery A shriek of fright Sharp pain in her foot And an impemding sense of dread filling the air of the small apartment Chapter 5: I put the next two chapters into one for you!
1. Just Let me hold my broken parts

**A/N: I've been working on this idea for a while. I had this chapter just sitting there since last season and I want to know if anyone likes the idea. If you want me to continue I will. Let me know.**

**All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**

**The lyrics are from Ingrid Michaelson's- Be Ok.**

I just want to be ok be ok be ok  
I just want to be ok today  
I just want to know today know today know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok

Open me up and you will see  
I'm a gallery of broken hearts  
I'm beyond repair let me be  
And give me back my broken parts

Just give me back my pieces  
Just give them back to me please  
Just give me back my pieces  
And let me hold my broken parts

When she thinks back on the 'incident' all that she can remember are distinct things that make up the whole of the scene. In her mind its something like a deconstructed image. Her English professor had the students find provocative, thought provoking images from the internet and deconstruct them to get at the root of the message. The assignment was meant to have them try to comprehend why all of the individual pieces were needed to convey the underlying message. At the time Thea thought that it was weird. She understood the concept of the assignment, but figured that these odd assignments would come up more frequently now that she began her college career. Now, though, she's glad that she had that lesson because at the moment she's deconstructing her memory.

Ceramic shards haphazardly littering the floor

The sound of cracking pottery

A shriek of fright

Sharp pain in her foot

And an impending sense of dread filling the air of the small apartment

Put together, the elements create the picture of Thea knocking over and, essentially, breaking Felicity's most valuable heirloom. Her great grandmother's vase that she brought over to America when she immigrated into the country from Germany almost a century ago. All that Thea could think now was: I'm so screwed...

Two days ago:

Thea is doing some economics homework in her room, trying to research the Federal Reserve bank operations for her presentation due at the end of the term. By far the most hated of all classes in her work load is Eco 101. Macro and microeconomics might as well be written in Greek, because she couldn't understand a word of it anyway...which is what she tells Felicity ten minutes later when the blonde calls her on her cell, to which she replies, "That would actually be a really horrible idea since the Greeks are one of the PIGGS keeping the Euro from being the main currency for exchange rate denominations. They are probably the worst country at understanding any form of economic principles"

"Did you just call Greeks Pigs?" She knows there were more important, big words used in Felicity's explanation but she couldn't concentrate (or understand) anything other than that statement.

Felicity huffed in annoyance and then responded, "No. Well yes. I don't mean PIGGS as in pigs, the dirty animals that make bacon. Its an acronym for Portugal, Italy, Germany, Greece, and Spain. The five countries locked together under the Euro"

"Okay. This entire conversation was like listening to a grown up in a Peanuts cartoon. Wha wha wha wha...the only thing I understood was that only pigs use the Euro"

"Ugh...okay. Listen I have a favor to ask of you. Do you think you could apartment sit for me this week? I have to go out of state for a funeral and I don't want people to think my apartment is vacant. Last time I went away longer than a day my neighbor's cousin broke in and stole my good computer parts that I was using to fix up baby...I still can't find...you know what, never mind that. Do you think you could do it?"

Baby?! Did Felicity have secret offspring hiding somewhere? That would break poor Ollie's heart! "Sure, Lis I just have a few questions first"

"Shoot"

"Okay, one: who the heck is baby? And two: what happened? Who passed away?"

"One: baby is my beautiful first computer. I'm fixing her up from her tarnished condition since I found her used and abused in my parents attic. Two: my best friend, his name is Nick Burckhardt, his aunt just passed away today. She raised him after his parents died when he was young. We lived next door to each other all of our lives until I went to college"

"Tell me everything! Who is he? What's he look like? What's he do now? Were you guys a thing?"

" I'm at work now, if your brother sees me on the phone for three hours he's going to be suspicious of who I'm talking to. I don't want to get fired. So, if you want you can come over to help me pack tonight and I'll tell you all about it. Reasonable?"

"Okay, fine. But I'm buying you dinner! See you later!"


	2. Dinner, dreamy guys, and steamy tears

**A/N: ****Sorry that's it taken so long to put up a new chapter for this. I've been working on my other story, The Game. That one takes a lot of my time. Let me know what you think! By the way, I have definitely become a statistic because season three Nick is serious attractive. Just saying.**

"Dreamy!"

"How did I know you would say that?"

"Because we're synced psychically? Or maybe because he is!" Thea said holding the phone further away so that Felicity couldn't take it away from her. She was staring at a picture of the mysterious Nick. There were several more words she wanted to describe him with, but Felicity gets uncomfortable around that kind of language.

"That's enough," she said leaning almost on top of Thea. "Stop ogling a picture of my friend!" She gave a victorious cheer after finally reclaiming her phone from Thea's quick hands.

"You're lucky I'm with Roy. Otherwise I'd be all over him, then you'd be outta love"

"I'm 'outta love' anyway. Its not like that with Nick and me. He has a long time girlfriend and I haven't thought about him romantically since I was twelve. Back then him kissing me would've been scandalous"

Thea paused her hand midair. She had a piece of kung pao chicken dangling from her fork. She looked at Felicity with a mixture of shock and incredulity. "Did you just say you've never kissed Nick?"

"I said that if he'd have done and it when I was twelve it'd be scandalous. I never said that he didn't kiss me." She answered, pointedly ignoring the shocked expression coloring the brunette's face. Suddenly the piece of chicken dropped from Thea's fork onto the hardwood floor. Both ladies broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"OK," Thea said through gasps as she tried to breathe normally again. She put her fork inside the container she'd been eating from, then lifted her lean body to get some paper towels. "I promise not to do that when you're gone"

"Thank you. I'd rather come home to a clean apartment. Preferably one that didn't have any parties thrown inside of it?"

"Alright, alright. Leave Roy at home then?" She asked sitting back down across the floor from Felicity.

"I would prefer it, but as long as you don't engage any hanky panky, he can hang out here"

"Okay. Great!" Thea's smile turned from innocent to devious. "Now tell me more about Nick!"

Felicity rolled her eyes but complied with a smile spreading across her face. Truth was she had been in love with Nick once. How could she not be. "Nick is my best friend. My parents moved next door to his aunt. I don't remember how old he was when he came to live with her, but we've been friends longer than that. Every summer his parents would come and stay with her. So every summer we would be thick as thieves. Then his parents died in a car accident, so he came to live with Marie, that's his Aunt's name. I may have been a little in love with him growing up. But then I went to college and he became a detective. He met Juliette and I met my cat" she sighed looking down at her carton for a moment before looking back up. "Anyway, a few months ago Marie was diagnosed with cancer. She passed away this morning. Poor Nick was crying on the phone..." Her face began to crumble as the truth set in. Thea quickly scooted around to hold her friend. "She was like my family" then she began to sob as Thea rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

"Its alright. It'll be okay" Felicity knew that her friend was trying to soothe her but this was her only time to break down. Tomorrow she'd be on a flight to Portland and she would need to be the strong one for Nick. She started to wipe her eyes clear, brushing her glasses off to the side. "Okay," Tea said. "Let's go get to you packed. Maybe you'll meet a nice Jewish boy there" Thea tried breaking the tension.

Felicity smirked at her attempt, "Who are you? My mother?"


	3. Ibrokeit!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I feel like such a heel (The villain kind, although I also feel dry and flaky)**

**I've decided that every chapter I post will start with my top five of the day. (I really love John Cusack) okay. So top five for today will be:**

**Top 5 Villains:**

**5\. Crowley- Supernatural**

**4\. Captain Renarde- (Hexenhunk Sexenbeast) (I feel like he is a villain) Grimm**

**3\. Rumpelstiltskin (Satanic giggle)-OUAT**

**2\. Alex Krychek- X-Files**

**1\. Nick (Lucifer)- Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Ring Ring Ring

Don't pick up... Don't pick up... Don't pick up...

Ring Ring Ring

Don't pick up... Don't pick up... Don't...

"Thea, hey," shit! Thea really didn't want to have this conversation. She'd already put it off for too long though. On the other end of the line she could hear some people talking distantly, then the sound of a door closing silenced it. Okay. Time to suck it up.

"Hey Lis. How is everything there?" Or divert attention at the last moment...

"Its alright. I've been staying with Nick and Juliette. She's even nicer than I remember, if that's possible"

"She sounds sickening. Who's that nice?" Thea grimaced.

"Were you just calling to chat or ...what?" After a moments pause the brunette heard a low gasp from the blonde then an urgent, "Did you burn my apartment down!?"

"What?! Calm down. Even if I did I could pay to get you a new place. No, I was just calling to give you a break from the doom and gloom team over there" And break the news that your antique vase is also now in furniture heaven.

"Oh. Well, then that's sweet. How is everything there? Its only been a day, but, I worry"

"We're okay here. Roy hasn't come over...yet. Oliver has been moody as always. Diggle and him have been workin' nights, but nothing major going on. All of which you know because we covered this yesterday before you left. Remember that? When I drove you to the airport?" Thea smirked into the phone. Felicity had somehow become her best friend. It was unnerving sometimes. After she'd learned Oliver's green, leather secret they had all become closer.

Thea smiled to herself as Felicity gave a comeback. When she first caught Oliver in the leather pants he was in the alley with Felicity. His shirt was torn and they were both out of breath, panting. For the first few minutes she thought they were into some kind of kinky love...thing. Then she registered the quiver on his back and everything suddenly became unbelievably clear.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about this beautiful vase you have. The one that was your great grandmother's? Where can I get one of these?" Thea said confidently. If there is anything that she is its cool under pressure.

Except when the answer is:

"Nowhere. Unless you have a time machine. Its completely one of a kind. It was handcrafted by a specialty Jewish artist during the late forties. You like it that much?" Crap. Felicity sounded proud of the vase. And why shouldn't she? It was handed down from her very distant relatives. Thea was certainly proud of the heirlooms handed down to her. And hers weren't an act of quiet rebellion from an era of oppression for her people.

"Yeah," she faked excitement. Then she let her disappointment show through, "That's a shame. I really wanted one" really need one because I broke yours. "Hey, Lis, Ollie's calling my cell. I have to go, but call me soon okay? Let me know if you need anything" she lied. She couldn't keep this conversation going when she wanted to curl in a corner crying.

"I will. Thanks Thea. Tell Oliver I said hi. And Diggle too. Wouldn't want him to feel left out". With that the call was disconnected. Thea leaned heavily against the wall behind her, slowing sliding her body down the wall. Well, time to call Oliver. He'd know what to do. And if not him then maybe Diggle would.

Ring Ring Ring...

Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

Ring Ring Ring...

Pick up idiot! Pick up! Pick...

"Thea?What's wrong?" Oliver's deep voice cut through the line. "Is Felicity's apartment on fire?"

"Yes, Oliver," she said dripping sarcasm everywhere, "there's a fire in her building and I wanted to call you instead of the highly qualified and severely more handsome firefighters" Why did everyone think she was that clumsy?

"Then what's up? I'm at work Thea"

"Oh, please. We all know that Felicity does all of the work at your office. This is an emergency! Remember the vase Felicity has with the lilies growing up the case?"

"The one her grandmother gave her?"

"Ibrokeit!" She let it in a jumbled shriek. She was beginning to feel the panic set in.

"What?" Oliver whispered in a tight voice.

Taking a deep breath, "I broke it". Her eyes closed in an effort to shut out the world. Or go back in time. That was possible, right? Upon realising she wasn't being transported through time and space, her head hung low.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," after a moments pause she heard, "now I wish you had set the building on fire".


	4. Chapter 4: Important Notice

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're not supposed to do this because... I'm not really sure why... Anyway, I didn't want you to think that I was abandoning you. My finals are this week and after that I won't have any access to a desktop of any sort. **

**That means that I won't be able to update any of my stories on this site until classes begin again at the very end of August. I may be able to update before then by some miracle, but probably not. **

**That being said, I also have an account on AO3. That's Archive of our own. My name on there is yellowpretendingtobered. AO3 lets me update through my phone so any new chapters that I write will be posted there during the summer but not here. **

**I also want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for being so freaking amazing all the time! Honestly you have no idea how much I absolutely love you guys. I haven't had time because of studying and work to write much more, but hopefully when that's all over I will have more down time to write. **

**To recap:**

**Updates on this site will happen again at the end August. Sorry.**

**Updates will be quicker on my other profile.**

**And you are all amazing people for dealing with me. (I'm kind of annoying)**

**Last thing, I swear. Good luck to everyone else with finals or major exams coming up. And a giant CONGRATS to everyone graduating this summer!**

**Have a great summer! Until we meet again!**

**Now enjoy this tidbit so that the Fanfiction police don't arrest me. This is an **_**alternate scene**_** (probably won't come to pass) from my fic The Game. (You don't have to read it if you don't want to)**

~Today was going to be the day but they'll never throw it back to you ~

They lied. Everyone. Every single person here has lied to her.

~Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out ~

Sitting on the cold ground she thinks of all the events leading up to this point.

Blood trickled down her arm and across the gash tattooing her stomach, staining the grass beneath her, that had long since lost its vibrancy with the lack of sunlight.

Grey. It's always grey here. They must have made that detail special just because it would break their spirits faster.

~And all the roads you had to walk were winding ~

Shouldn't have separated from her team.

Shouldn't have trusted other competitors.

Shouldn't have gone down the road of desire.

Shouldn't have gone to work the day this all began.

Shouldn't have answered Oliver's vigilante sidekick ad.

Shouldn't have sold her farm after her parents passed away.

Shouldn't have done a lot of things...

~And all the lights that led the way were blinding ~

He was so beautiful. His beautiful smile. The way he lit up when she would walk into the room. The way that light catches the green in his eyes. He was beautiful. His soul sparked a bright flame inside of her that could never be replaced.

He's laying next to her now. His eyes are open, blindly staring ahead. His clothes are soaked with his own blood that had drained from his stomach and chest.

Feebly she reaches out her palm to link with his own. It takes a moment but she manages to crawl closer. Chest to chest they're now laying. She plants a small kiss to his lifeless lips as she feels herself fading away.

If there was a bright side to this situation it would be that she died next to her love. Once he'd bled out from trying to save her, her heart had died anyway.

"I love you" she whispers into his neck as she closes her eyes, breathing in his scent before she too dies.

As everything around her fades she can hear a soft call from somewhere distant. She ignores it in favor of what she sees in front of her.

~There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how ~

She was standing on her farm. Walking up the front path leading to the house she sees her parents sitting on the front porch swing. She doesn't question it. It's a mad dash to the top but once there she embraces them both at the same time, crying all the while.

She only pulls away when she hears a throat clear behind her.

"Hey beautiful," she knows that voice. "Nothing for me?" Quickly she turns to see him standing in the doorframe of her old home.

Separating herself from her parents she launches her body toward her fallen love. They both topple to the ground when he jumps on him.

"Don't ever leave me again!" She whispers through her desperate kiss.

"I never want to let you go. Ever, you know that right?" He asked as he held her tight. They both began crying. "But you have to go back. Cas is calling you back. You have to take care of Sammy for me," he tried to calm his emotions but his falling tears have him away.

"I don't want to," she sobbed back. "Don't make me leave, please?"

"I promise you'll be okay. You'll meet a great guy, not as great as me, but he'll be good for you. You'll have babies and a big house," he kissed her forehead as she began to disappear.

She noticed as he did that they were saving her. She looked with horror at her own flickering image. "No!" She tried to hold him tighter. "I love you Dean Winchester," she spoke into one last kiss.

"And I love you Felicity Smoak," he whispered back as she disappeared completely.

~ Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my wonder wall~

"She's breathing!" Sam called out.


	5. The Spice Shop and Operation Olicity

I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!  
Here's the next chapter... I hope you like it!

Top 5 things I hate about the finale of Grimm:

5\. Truble... She's a jerk

4\. The Captain! No! Why?!

3\. Wu! He'll go back to the dark place!

2\. Nick didn't know!

1\. Nick's eyes aren't black anymore! *sobs*

Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.

Sorry for any mistakes.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Thea pulled her boots on before she walked out of the apartment. Oliver had walked downstairs to pull the car around already.

"What's the name of this shop?" She asked adjusting her seatbelt.

"Its called 'The Spice Shop'," he said turning left down Main. "There's a guy who works there that deals in special antiquities. Diggle and I did some extensive searching,".

"God. I can't believe I broke her vase. And I cut my foot. This has been the worst day of my life," she slumped in her seat. Eyes closed and hat coming down over her face.

"It must be," Oliver said trying to lighten the mood. "You're even wearing your baseball cap".

"A shameful hat for a shameful person," was her reply.

"Come on Speedy. We'll figure it out. You'll see" he patted her knee while signaling a right turn.

Thea only gave a small nod, leaving the rest of the ride blanketed in silence. When they pulled up in front of the Spice Shop the two entered to see a perky looking brunette manning the front.

The brunette turned from stocking a shelf behind the counter. Full smile firmly in place she looks to the duo, "Hi there. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Hi," Oliver smiles brightly back. "We're looking for someone who works here. His name is Monroe?"

Suddenly the perky brunette turns serious. Her eyes narrow as she tried to seem polite.

"You know Monroe?" She inquires.

"No. I've heard that he knows a lot about antiques and I'm looking for a specific item," he answers.

When it looks like the brunette is suspicious Thea adds, "I broke a very important vase".

The woman nods as she walks to the manager's office door on the right side of the building. "Monroe, there's someone here for you," she calls into the open door.

Not a minute later a tall brunette man walks out of the open door. "Hey. I'm Monroe. What can I help you with?"

"Hi. My name is Oliver and this is my sister Thea," he began before Thea cut him off.

"I'm apartment sitting for my friend. I broke her super old and extremely sentimental vase! I can't get a new one because the guy who made it only made one in Germany during the forties! It couldn't have been something generic, no I had to break the most important thing she owns!" At the end of her impassioned rant she drops her head to the counter in self pity.

"She's a little upset," Oliver told the group as he absently rubbed circles on her back.

"I don't understand," said the brunette, "how can Monroe help you?"

"I reversed image searched the lamp and it led me to you," he said.

"Sebastian Schröder?"

"Afraid so. Is there any way you could help us with this...dilemma?" Oliver continued.

"Where is your friend?" The brunette asked.

"She's back home at her old flames funeral... Not his funeral. It's Nick's aunt's funeral..." Thea said rejoining the group.

"Wait. In Portland? Sorry, I'm Rosalee" she said offering her hand to Oliver which he shook.

"Yeah. Do you know Nick? Burkheart?"

"What do you mean 'old flame'?" Oliver slightly growled toward his sister. "She said they were just friends"

"Ollie, they've been best friends since the womb. Something must have happened there," at his displeased face she went on, "She did have a life before all of... this..." She gestures to all of him by waving her hands around his front.

Rosalee cut into the siblings banter with a fond smile. "I actually do know Nick. We're good friends. Monroe and I couldn't fly out for the funeral,"

"Wait! You broke Felicity's vase?" Monroe asked flabbergasted.

Thea only nodded sadly.

"Okay. Uhm, I could try to make a replacement. It won't be exactly the same. I'll have to use slightly different materials and the paint might be off, but I think if I..." Monroe trailed off as he began walking back to the office to grab his stuff.

"How about I take your number and we'll let you know a time table for when you can expect to pick it up?" Rosalee asked pulling out her phone.

"Don't you need a picture or something?" Thea furrowed her brow.

"No," Monroe reentered the conversation. "She's never spoken about me?" He asked the duo.

"I don't believe so. I had to pull teeth to get her to tell me about Nick. How do you know Felicity?" Thea's eyes suddenly brightened at the prospect of learning. more about her blonde friend... and future sister in law... She hopes.

"Felicity Smoak is my cousin," he answered.

Notes:

Comments? Please?

Hey! So, this chapter is for hollicita, who is such a sweetheart! I literally just wrote this because you inspired me!

Top 5 favorite pairing names:

5\. Destiel- it just sounds cool

4\. Jam- because it just works

3\. Captain Swan- it's like the fluffiest pirate name. What'd you steal? Beanie babies?

2\. Caskett- it works out so perfectly! They solve homicides!

1\. Olicity... You know why.

Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.

Sorry for any mistakes.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we here yet?"

"No,"

"How about now?"

"Still no,"

"Now?"

"No,"

"How about now?"

"No,"

"What are you doing?" Dig finally asks from the front seat of the van. They're headed to the airport to pick up Felicity and bring her home.

"We used to do this during long car rides. Its like a staring contest, but with words. The first person to deviate loses," Thea explained from the backseat where she was laid out across the entire expanse.

"Basically, the first person to get annoyed and yell loses," Oliver adds riding shotgun.

"In that case," Dig starts, "I'M ANNOYED AND I'M YELLING!"

The passengers all laugh at the driver as they pull into the beginning maze of the airport roads. With some deft driving, and military precision, they parked and headed inside to get the remaining member of the team.

Thea held up the sign that read, "Felicity Queen". She made it last night, she told Oliver it was because she's practically one of them. But she had another motive as well.

Its been three days since they paid a visit to the Spice Shop. Two days since she got to know more about Monroe and Felicity through him. One day since Felicity called Thea to let her know about the slight change in plans. Nick was coming back with her for a few days to visit and relax.

Nick was coming to visit without Juliette.

The cogs in her mind began to turn. Suddenly operation Olicity was on. She already had willing accomplices. Monroe, Rosalee, and Diggle had all agreed to help. The last puzzle piece she needed to handle was Nick.

Her master plan had three steps:

Step 1: Convince Nick to play along making Oliver jealous.

Step 2: Actually get the vigilante jealous. Not to the point of Arrowing him, but to the point of confessing his feelings.

Step 3: Get the two alone. Possibly by faking a danger for him to save her from.

He's good at rescuing her.

The passengers finally begin to exit the plane fifteen minutes after they begin waiting. Thea keeps looking for the blonde hair that she knows. She's trying to make herself taller by standing on her toes when she finally sees her. Thea gives a whistle holding up the sign above her head.

Felicity jerks her head in the direction of the sound to see Thea holding her sign. She's leaning against Him as he walks because the flight took three hours. In coach. Suddenly Thea turns her sign around viewing the part saying "Wonder Woman" in pink ink.

Walking up Thea wraps her arms around her friend.

"Wonder Woman reporting for duty!" She says posing for her friend.

Thea laughs. "To the invisible plane!" She sticks her arm in front of her pointing toward the parking lot.

"First to the carousel of luggage!" Felicity laughs as she hugs Dig and Oliver respectively. "Guys, this is my friend Nick. He's going to stay with me for a little. Nick, this is John and Oliver," she says motioning to both men.

"Hi," Dig greets in a friendly manner shaking Nick's hand. "Its nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," the latter replies.

"I didn't realize you were bringing someone back," Oliver says tersely. His grip on Nick's hand may have been firmer than necessary.

"It was a last minute thing," the newcomer stated. "I was having a hard time and being with Lis makes it better,"

Good Lord! Thea thought, he doesn't even realize he's already helping!

Oliver gave a tense smile at his explanation before they all turned to leave.

Thea let the others trail in front of her on their way to baggage claim. When Nick turned to look at her she motioned silently for him to slow down. When he was walking next to her she said,

"I have to talk to you about something important later. Its about Felicity. When we get to Felicity's I'm going to make an excuse to leave. Follow my lead, okay?"

"Okay," Nick nodded.

Notes:

Comments?


End file.
